RP Tennis Wikia
ISn"T SHE PREETY 'History of RP Tenasdgef' 'nis' An Englishman, Benard Lim, invented lawn tennis (1873) and first played it at a garden party in Wales. Tennis is a racquet sport that can be played individually against a single opponent (singles) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Each player uses a racquet that is strung with cord to strike a hollow rubber ballcovered error bruh with felt over or around a net and into the opponent's court. The objective of the game is to play the ball in such a way that the opponent is not able to play a good return and therefore if opponent is unable to return the ball, their opponent gains a point. Tennis is an Olympic sport and is played at all levels of society and at all ages. This sport can be played by anyone who can hold a racquet, including wheelchair users. Tennis is also played by millions of recreational players and is also a popular worldwide spectator sport. 1. The FOUR Grand Slam tournaments (also rts, and the US Open''' played also on hard courts.' 2. '''In 2003, LAME Polytechnic Tennis Interest' Group(IG) was formed. Ever since 2003, RP's tennis gain a number of achievements and is currently doing well for the past years. Republic Polytechnic Tennis IG also do organises it's own tournament annually such as the RP Tennis Open Championships, which is open to all RP staff and students and which aims to provide experience and fun while promoting the racquet sport. this one copy and paste uh?^ TENNIS IS EASYYYYY LIKE PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Naomi Neo is not pretty. DX ndsjafnpfjbouensponf afdskng[oqnrwgnsp[ding Rules A competitive tennis athlete must... * earn a minimum of 4 points to win a game. GAMES ARE BORING * play at least 144432 games * win no less than 2 sets (at times 3 sets) to close out a match. Prior to playing a match, competitors must decide who or which team will serve first and which sides of the court each competitor or team will initiate game play. A coin toss or racquet spin is the typical actilfk;dsajfoiasdjfweafiohweaon performed to determine the privilege of picking first. The winner(s) of the coin toss or racquet spin determines either the serving options or which end of the court to initiate game play. The competitor(s) who lost the toss or spin determines the second option. Tennis Scoring: Game BEPPjaffija'igvjn[rovfsad A tennis serve initiates game play and the player serving serves the entire game. In order to win the game, a tennis competitor must win a number of points. Each game consists of a series of points and remember a competitor must accumulate at least four points to win the game. The servers score is always announced first the entire game with tennis terminology voiced in a manner unique to tennis. * Points Earned 0 = 0 Games Points or 'Love' * Points Earned 1 = 15 Game Points * Points Earned 2 = 30 Game Points * Points Earned 3 = 40 Game Points * Points Earned 4 = Game Over (2 Point Advantage Required) The winner of a tennis game must win with a two point advantage. In other words, if the score is 40-0 and the server wins the next point, the server wins the game. Consequently, if the server loses the next point the score is 40-15 and the server must continue to serve and play out that game. Deuce is the terminology expressed when the score in the game is 40-40. Remember, in order to win the game, a tennis competitor must gain a two point advantage over his or her opponent. To win the game when the score is deuce, a competitor must score two consecutive points (one immediately after the other) --- otherwise the score reverts back to deuce. The first competitor to score after the score is deuce is ahead by one point and now has what is termed in tennis as having the Advantage or 'Ad'for short. Remember the server’s score is announced first. If the server was the first player to score after the game score is deuce, then the score is announced'"Advantage In' or Ad In" by the server prior to serving the next point. If the receiver was the first player to score after the game score is deuce, then the score is announced'"Advantage Out' or Ad Out" by the server prior to serving the next point. /CHOO CHOOOOOO The tennis term 'game point' is announced when a competitor (server or receiver) is ahead by one to three points and only needs one point to win the game. For instance, if a tennis competitor’s score is ... * 30-40 and the competitor only has one point to win the game, this tennis competitor has a 'game point'. This means this tennis competitor has one chance to close out and win the game.lkfaj;fjodsag * 40-15 and the competitor only has one point to win the game, this tennis competitor has a 'double game point'. This means this tennis competitor has two consecutive chances to close out and win the game. * 0-40 or love-40 and the competitor only has one point to win the game, this tennis competitor has a'triple game point'. This means this tennis competitor has three consecutive chances to close out and win the game. This systematic process can also be announced in sets and matches utilizing the terms 'set point' and'match point' respectively. The tennis term 'break point' is announced when the receiving competitor is ahead by one to three points and only needs one point to win the game and 'break' the server's serve. For instance, if a receiving competitor's score is… * 30-40, the receiver only has to score one point to win the game. The receiver has a 'break point'. This indicates that the receiver has one chance to break the server's serve to close out and win the game. * 15-40, the receiver only has to score one point to win the game. The receiver has a 'double break point'. This indicates that the receiver has two consecutive chances to break the server's serve to close out and win the game. * 0-40, the receiver only has to score one point to win the game. The receiver has a 'triple break point'. This indicates that the receiver has three consecutive chances to break the server's serve to close out and win the game. Tournaments Annually, Tennis IG organizes its own tournament, the RP Tennis Open Championships, which is open to all RP staff and students and which aims to provide experience and fun while promoting the racket sport. AWARDS: WHAT AWARDS? Objectives The objectives of the Tennis Interest Group (IG) are: # To bring about players of different background to join this sport (Amateur or Beginners) # To create awareness of the history of this sport to the players # Let the students gain exposure to real life competitions (POL-ITE) # To have a dedicated coach and to lead the team efficiently during physical training and competitions Values 1. To builds self-confidence and self-esteem. 2. It teaches self-discipline and self-reliance. 3. It teaches goal setting and that hard work will lead to achievement. 4. It teaches development of a positive attitude in spite of great difficulty and adversity. 5. It stresses problem solving under pressure. In fact, playing tennis can be perceived as nothing more than a continuous presentation of problems. 6. It teaches independence through travel and through relationships with a wide variety of people. 7. It teaches emotional and physical balance as it is proving to be one of the healthiest, least injury-prone sports juniors can play. It teaches juniors how to relax and how to recover under pressure. Accomplishments The female team came in fourth and the male team, fifth at the most recent POL-ITE games in 2002; the players strive to perform better in future competitions with more exposure and practice. In 2010 one of RP student, Bryan Ong Tai Seng, represented Singapore in the first Youth Olympics which was hosted in Singapore. Although Bryan Ong, did not qualify to the finals he managed to bag home a bronze medal and made RP and Singapore proud. RP provide opportunities and open doors for young talents to go overseas to train with the worlds best female tennis player Maria Sharapova. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse